


What do you propose?

by averypassionateperson



Series: Shallura Week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Episode: s01e09 Crystal Venom, Pre-Relationship, Shallura Week 2018, Shiro Ship Week 2018, allura and shiro are funnier than people realize, but not the kind you're thinking, proposal, set during season 1, the famous elevator scene, this is less romance and more they work really well together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averypassionateperson/pseuds/averypassionateperson
Summary: Keith and Lance can't stop arguing long enough to let Shiro's headache fade away.Allura has a proposal.





	What do you propose?

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, day 2, prompt: Proposal! I could have done something hella sappy but I have a complete inability to go with the obvious option as far as prompts go so here we are.
> 
> Can be read as either gen or pre-relationship Shallura, per your preference.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> buy me a kofi?
> 
> http://ko-fi.com/averypassionateperson

The sound of muffled arguing grew quieter and quieter as the two offending parties stomped away.

Shiro slumped on the couch of the common room.

Allura matched his pose on the opposite couch.

In the few weeks since they had become paladins, Shiro had gained a mutual respect with the Altean princess. Which is why he felt comfortable expressing his bone-deep frustration with a loud sigh, complaining without words about how _annoyed_ he was with his little brother.

And Lance. Can’t forget Lance.

Allura took it as a cue.

“The bickering between those two is getting to be absolutely ridiculous,” she said, sinking into the cushions.

Shiro agreed.

“It’s one thing if they argue on their off time, we have no control over that.” he cracked his back, settling back into the cushion and folding his hands thoughtfully. “But we have an actual Galra on this ship, we still need to be on guard.

He shuddered inwardly, cringing at the memory of Sendak’s yellow eyes, and the death grip he had had on Pidge.

“They need to prove they can work as a team without others acting as mediators.” Allura pointed out. “Sooner or later they’re going to go on a mission without you on the comms.”

She pursed her lips, thinking. She leaned forward, tapping Shiro on the knee to get his attention.

“What if they had to?”

Shiro raised an eyebrow, confused.

“What?”

“What if,” Allura suggested, “Keith and Lance somehow ended up in a situation, carefully controlled and monitored of course, that forced them to work together?”

Shiro leaned forward eagerly.

“I’m listening.”

Two days later, Allura got her opening.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shiro was numb. Still and unseeing, and yet somehow his eyes continued their mad race, tracing over the tubes and machines hooked up to the unconscious Sendak. Every time they flicked to meet that unyielding metal eye, his gut churned.

They needed Sendak’s memories. Without him, there’s no telling how many battles they’d lose.

But Shiro remembered that eye. A flash of it in a spectator’s box.

And he didn’t want to know what that eye had seen.

Something nudged him, and he nearly jumped a foot in the air.

He turned, and Allura stood beside him, a soft smile on her face and holopad. 

“I don’t mean to scare you,” she said weakly.

His lips twitched, and he patted the floor next to where he was sitting.

Allura slid down the wall to sit beside him. 

“This cannot be easy for you.” she offered.

Shiro nodded, the curdling feeling in his stomach threatening to climb up his throat.

“But I may have something to make you feel better. Look.”

Shiro pulled his eyes away from the cryotube to the offered holopad. The screen displayed one of the many security feeds in the Castle of Lions. 

His eyebrows furrowed.

“Is that Keith?”

It was. The red paladin was swaying down the hall, heading from the training deck towards the elevator. He was shirtless. There was a towel draped over his head.

Allura giggled. “I may have found an opportunity to force Keith and Lance to work together.”

Shiro must not have looked convinced, because Allura swiped on the holopad, bringing up a feed from inside the elevator.

Lance, clad in blue trunks with a towel slung over his shoulders, was humming merrily as he rode the lift up. Directly towards where Keith was.

It dawned on Shiro, and he tried to smother his laughter.

“What do you propose?” he asked playfully.

Her smirk said it all.

 

After the death of Alfor’s AI, Shiro found Allura in a corner. Slumped against the wall. Staring sightlessly.

He looked at the holopad he was carrying, then back at the princess.

He poked at the device, then slid it over to where Allura sat.

She looked at the offending device listlessly.

“Coran, I’m telling you, the elevator was affected by the bad crystal.” Keith’s voice echoed from the holopad.

“Yeah, I second that!” Lance agreed, sounding more than a bit miffed.

Allura picked up the pad, sniffling.

It continued the tape, showing the red and blue paladins, for once, perfectly in sync.

“It’s a pity they managed to unite against Coran.” Shiro joked.

Allura nodded, smiling wetly.  
“Poor man. We should make it up to him.”

They locked eyes.

“What do you propose?”


End file.
